Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed on the above identified co-pending applications or as disclosed in U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; 5,171,164; 2,744,769 and 1,483,218 for example. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,057 which is directed to a right angle type connector formed of a pair of sheet metal stampings fitted together and secured to an electrical box with a snap fit arrangement. Connectors formed as connector caps which are adapted to be fitted over the end of a conductor, cable or wires, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387, are also known. While such prior known connectors can be satisfactorily used for their intended purposes, efforts are constantly being made to improve upon the known electrical connectors. The disclosure herein comprises another effort to advance or improve the manner of forming and/or securing an electrical connector to an electric box by a snap fit action.